The presently disclosed embodiments relate generally to layers that are useful in imaging apparatus members and components, for use in electrostatographic, including digital, apparatuses. More particularly, the embodiments pertain to an improved electrostatographic imaging member incorporating a dihalogen ether into the charge generating layer which results in enhanced photosensitivity of the hydroxygallium phthalocyanine pigment.
Electrophotographic imaging members, e.g., photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like, include a photoconductive layer formed on an electrically conductive substrate. The photoconductive layer is an insulator in the substantial absence of light so that electric charges are retained on its surface. Upon exposure to light, charge is generated by the photoactive pigment, and under applied field charge moves through the photoreceptor and the charge is dissipated.
In electrophotography, also known as xerography, electrophotographic imaging or electrostatographic imaging, the surface of an electrophotographic plate, drum, belt or the like (imaging member or photoreceptor) containing a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is first uniformly electrostatically charged. The imaging member is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation, such as light. Charge generated by the photoactive pigment moves under the force of the applied field. The movement of the charge through the photoreceptor selectively dissipates the charge on the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing oppositely charged particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible image may then be transferred from the imaging member directly or indirectly (such as by a transfer or other member) to a print substrate, such as transparency or paper. The imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable imaging members.
Multilayered photoreceptors or imaging members have at least two layers, and may include a substrate, a conductive layer, an optional undercoat layer (sometimes referred to as a “charge blocking layer” or “hole blocking layer”), an optional adhesive layer, a photogenerating layer (sometimes referred to as a “charge generation layer,” “charge generating layer,” or “charge generator layer”), a charge transport layer, and an optional overcoating layer in either a flexible belt form or a rigid drum configuration. In the multilayer configuration, the active layers of the photoreceptor are the charge generation layer (CGL) and the charge transport layer (CTL). Enhancement of charge transport across these layers provides better photoreceptor performance. Multilayered flexible photoreceptor members may include an anti-curl layer on the backside of the substrate, opposite to the side of the electrically active layers, to render the desired photoreceptor flatness.
Hydroxygallium phthalocyanine (HOGaPc) is one of the best photogenarting pigments for use in xerography. The pigment is highly sensitive with a collection efficiency of over 70% of the theoretical maximum at 780 nm. Conventional ways to enhance the photosensitivity (i.e., the slope of the initial photodischarge curve plotted as surface potential vs. exposure, or the amount of exposure required to discharge the surface potential of the imaging member to say ½ or ⅞ of the initial voltage) of HOGaPc involve modification to protocols during pigment preparation—optimization of sensitivity through synthesis, conversion and preparation of the pigment. However, improvement of the conventional procedures has been maximized and thus alternative measures are needed to continue improvement of photosensitivity.
Conventional photoreceptors are disclosed in the following patents, a number of which describe the presence of light scattering particles in the undercoat layers: Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,961; Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,839; and Katayama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,638. The term “photoreceptor” or “photoconductor” is generally used interchangeably with the terms “imaging member.” The term “electrostatographic” includes “electrophotographic” and “xerographic.” The terms “charge transport molecule” are generally used interchangeably with the terms “hole transport molecule.”